The Circle of Love and Lust
by icyhotpenguin
Summary: The trio’s 6th year. In three POV’s, but to find out who likes who—Read. help from Bellababe9712
1. Luscious Red Lips

Name: The Circles of Love and Lust  
  
Author: Icyhotpenguin and Bellababe9712  
  
Email: Ellahattie@aol.com and cbcool9712@msn.com  
  
Summary: The trio's 6th year. In three POV's, but to find out who likes who-  
  
Read.  
  
Dedication: To the ace gang  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. Just everything J.K. Rowling didn't make up (i.e. the dialogue). Also an AU fic, sort of.  
  
Chapter 1- Luscious Red Lips  
  
I'm on the Hogwarts express getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. My two best friends aren't here yet but they should be soon. Oh wait here comes Ron, gorgeous Ron with his luscious red lips.  
"Hey Harry!" Ron said his beautiful eyes on me. "Hermione here yet?"  
"Nope." I replied. "So are you brothers coming back to Hogwarts?"  
"Mum really wants them to graduate, so they agreed to. But only because they were charged 'underaged wizards use of magic' by the Ministry for not graduating or finishing their education, but mum doesn't know that." 'His red hair is so attractive, I wish I could tell him I'm gay, but what would that make me, the gay boy that defeated Lord Voldemort three times? 'Are we sure he isn't just trying to turn Riddle on?' Harry thought people would say.  
"Attention passengers!! If anyone has lost a toad please come to the prefect lobby to pick it up..."  
"Prefect Lobby!! I forgot! That's Hermione probably is. Sorry Harry, bye." And he was gone. Suddenly I heard running and then it stopped. I stood up to see the person just as Hermione came prancing in.  
"Hiya Harry. Where's Ron?" she asked.  
"Are you sure you didn't pass him?" 'And his lovely body' "Because he just left."  
"Oh, perhaps I did. Anyway how was your summer?"  
Thinking, 'No because the Dursleys wouldn't let me see Ron at the burrow', I replied "Not my worst. You?"  
"Mine?" she asked as if no one ever asked her such a question. "Fine. Why weren't you at the burrow? I- well we were expecting you there."  
"I know, but the Dursleys wouldn't let me."  
"They are just so cruel sometimes. It wasn't even close to being fun without you there."  
"Thanks Hermione, but you should go and find Ron if he left and you didn't see him."  
"You're right. 'Bye then Harry." And she left. 


	2. Emerald Green eyes

Name: The Circles of Love and Lust  
  
Summary: The trio's 6th year. In three POV's, but to find out who likes who-  
  
Read  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. Just everything J.K. Rowling didn't make up (i.e. the dialogue). Also an AU fic, sort of.  
  
Chapter 2-Emerald Green eyes  
  
My mother and father just dropped me off. I was already late so I quickly rushed to the prefect lobby. I was a bit gloomy for not being able to say hello to Harry. My new wizards non-electronic watch says it's 10:56am only four minutes left until we leave. Ron should be here by now because prefects check-in at five minutes to 11. I rushed out of the compartment saying I was to look for Ron. No one seemed to hear me because at the same time I hear an announcement saying "Attention passengers!! If anyone has lost a toad please come to the prefect lobby to pick it up..." and screaming girls coming from the compartment I just left. As I jogged to our usual compartment I realized I had ambition to find not Ron, but Harry. Then I ran past flaming red hair and it waved at me. I just replied, "Hey Ron. I'll be there soon, I have to find Ron I think he's looking for me because I'm late and didn't see him." He told me he was Ron but was I listening? Nope. I stopped running right in front of the compartment to flatten my hair and I walked in hoping I looked shyly sexy. I saw him standing there, gazing at me with his emerald green eyes so I said, "Hiya Harry." 'Stop staring and say something, Hermione!' I thought. "Where's Ron?" I asked nervously. I am so incredibly obvious to whom I like. I bet my cheeks are blushing madly, too.  
"Are you sure you didn't pass him? Because he just left." He replied coolly.  
"Oh, perhaps I did." Stupid Hermione, stupid! "Anyway how was your summer?"  
"Not my worst. You?"  
"Mine?" I asked, acting a bit shocked. "Fine. Why weren't you at the burrow? I- well we were expecting you there." Stupid Hermione, stupid!  
"I know, but the Dursleys wouldn't let me."  
"They are just so cruel sometimes. It wasn't even close to being fun without you there." I said. 'That was okay that time. You always did suck up to people,' I told myself.  
"Thanks Hermione, but you should go and find Ron if he left and you didn't see him."  
"You're right. Bye, Harry." And I turned to leave. Then I saw Ron running at me. I looked at him and remembered how stupid I was so I started laughing. "Sorry Ron," I said. "I just lost my head for a minute there."  
"It's okay Hermione," he said as he embraced me in a hug. Letting go he asked, "Shall we go back to the Prefect Lobby?" I nodded in response and off we went. 


	3. Strwberries and Cream

Name: The Circles of Love and Lust  
  
Summary: The trio's 6th year. In three POV's, but to find out who likes who-  
  
Read  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. Just everything J.K. Rowling didn't make up (i.e. the dialogue). Also an AU fic, sort of.  
  
Chapter 3- Strawberries and Cream  
  
I made my way up to our usual compartment, with Hermione no where in sight. I met up with Harry, and I said, "Hey Harry. Hermione here yet?"  
"Nope." he replied. "So are you brothers coming back to Hogwarts?"  
"Mum really wants them to graduate, so they agreed to. But only because they were charged 'underaged wizards use of magic' by the Ministry for not graduating or finishing their education, but mum doesn't know that." I answered. Just as I was going to ask if he had any idea where Hermione would be, an announcement said, "Attention passengers!! If anyone has lost a toad please come to the prefect lobby to pick it up..."  
"Prefect Lobby!! I forgot! That's where Hermione probably is. Sorry Harry, bye." And I left the compartment. As I walked to the Prefect Lobby I  
  
saw Hermione running towards me, her beautiful brown hair soaring behind her. I waved as she said, "Hey Ron. I'll be there soon, I have to find Ron I think he's looking for me because I'm late and didn't see him." "But I'm Ron," but she kept running as though she didn't see me. Quickly I went to the Prefect Lobby to check-in and put away my trunk and Pig. Then I rushed back to our usual compartment to see if Hermione was there. When I reached my destination, I realized Hermione was coming out of the compartment. She looked at me, and laughed but in the friendly way. Then she said, "Sorry Ron. I just lost my head for a minute there."  
"It's okay Hermione," I replied as I embraced her in a hug. 'Gosh she smells so good. Almost like strawberries and cream.' Letting go regretfully, I asked, "Shall we go back to the Prefect Lobby?" She nodded in response and off we went. 


	4. The Salt in my Ocean

Name: The Circles of Love and Lust  
  
Summary: The trio's 6th year. In three POV's, but to find out who likes who-  
  
Read  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. Just everything J.K. Rowling didn't make up (i.e. the dialogue). Also an AU fic, sort of.  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
While Ron and Hermione were at the prefects' compartment I sat alone, thinking of how much I love Ron:  
  
1. His pale skin. 2. His flaming red hair. 3. The sprinkling of freckles that covered his entire muscular body. 4. I love how, when he's nervous or embarrassed, his perfect hands will shake and his ears will turn scarlet. And, of course, 5. his personality.  
  
I guess I was attracted to Ron (and Ron's great personality) the very  
  
first time I saw him at King's Cross. I've always felt exceptionally close to all the Weasley males, but Ron is the one who lights my fire. He's the salt in my ocean, the moon in my night sky, the- "What are you thinking about Harry?" I looked up to see Luna  
  
Lovegood standing in front of me, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Huh," I said, surprised to see someone in my compartment unheard,  
  
maybe my daydreaming blocks out sounds now.  
  
"I asked you what you're thinking of," she said calmly. "Um, n-no-nothing," I stuttered. Like I was about to admit I'd been  
  
thinking about my best MALE friend. No one knew I was gay and I  
  
would've liked to keep it like that. Unfortunately, Luna had other plans for me.  
  
"Harry, don't try to hide it. I've seen the way you look at Ron. The  
  
same way I used to look at him. I know you are gay." I was shocked. My  
  
two best friends didn't even know I was a homosexual, and here, Loony  
  
Luna Lovegood, whom I'd only known for a year, new my secret.  
  
"Who told you that?!" I demanded.  
  
"Ahh, so it's true."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"But you just implied it."  
  
"I did not. I asked you a simple question!"  
  
"You're gay."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Then tell me you're straight!"  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"So you are gay."  
  
"Fine! I'm gay. It must give you so much pleasure knowing that, I, the  
  
great Harry Potter, am GAY! I'm sure it makes you feel very important and  
  
very special!" I screamed at Luna.  
  
"Actually, it's quite comforting."  
  
"Yea, right," I said sarcastically. "Like you're a lesbian."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am a lesbian. I'm in love with Cho Chang, so I know how you feel  
  
and you know how I feel." Then, for the second time in five minutes, Luna had rendered Harry  
  
speechless. 


End file.
